complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene Porter (TV Series)
'''Eugene Porter '''is a main character later antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He and his travelling companions Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa where en route to Washington D.C., before Eugene revealed that he had been lying about being a scientist. He is an intelligent man whose skills in producing resources and intellect are much appreciated by the Saviors and later joined them, becoming one of Negan's top lieutenants and the Sanctuary's Chief Engineer. Personality History Background Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Eugene is present for the meeting with Gregory, Negan and his other lieutenants including Dwight, Simon, Gavin and Regina at the Sanctuary. They discuss the joint rebellion of Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom. The meeting is interrupted when shots are fired by the militia, and Eugene and the others exit to face the militia. Outside, Eugene tries to talk to Rick but Rick shuts him down. Rick offers everyone a chance to survive if they surrender however Eugene and the others refuse to surrender, and once the Militia opens fire on them, he and the others proceed to flee back inside the Sanctuary. Following the herd and loss of Negan, the lieutenants inside the Sanctuary debate what to do in their current predicament. Regina is the first to suggest that they must assume Negan is dead. Simon disagrees and questions if Regina is really Negan; she states that she is. She then proposes that they send a crew of forty workers outside to clear a path in the herd, but Eugene argues that the workers would be overcome in minutes. Regina explains that the workers would be a distraction while a small team snuck past the herd to warn the outposts. Eugene points out flaws in that plan as well, claiming it would cause unrest among the workers. They continue to disagree until Dwight becomes a voice of reason. Dwight takes Eugene's side, then Gavin turns his attention to who the Savior mole has to be. Dwight turns the conversation to everyone needing to get out and Simon agrees with Dwight and promises that they will kill whoever the mole is, slowly over a few days, with everyone looking at Eugene. Eugene enters Dwight's room with his jar of cucumbers and he expresses thanks for Dwight's support in the meeting. He tells Dwight that they will get out of this situation together and Eugene sits at a chess set and touches a piece but Dwight tells him to be careful and wait because they're still wet, he made them himself. Eugene leaves, thanking Dwight once again. Eugene plays video games at the Sanctuary until the power suddenly goes out. Later, Simon makes a decision to turn off the Sanctuary's power since they cannot access the fuel reserves. The workers, suffering from the heat, move up onto the second floor, against their normal orders, knowing something is wrong and they demand to see Negan. Eugene and the lieutenants try to vouch for him when suddenly they hear Negan's whistling and they fall onto their knees. Negan and Gabriel Stokes, who escaped the trailer by covering themselves in the viscera of the walkers, have made it safely here. Negan reaffirms his power and the workers quickly agree to return to work. Negan then orders Gabriel to be kept in a cell. Later, Eugene, his fellow lieutenants and Negan are being debriefed on a weapons bag from a worker who tried to assassinate Simon earlier. The group concludes that a worker from the Sanctuary could not have acquired anything from the armory and deduces that it must've been given to them by a traitor. Eugene observes the bag and sees a spot of paint on it, the same color as that on his finger from touching Dwight's chess set. Keeping the discovery to himself while he looks at Dwight. Privately, Negan tells Eugene he will reward him handsomely if he can figure out the mole within the Saviors. Eugene later goes to see Gabriel and finds him suffering and calls for medical attention. Eugene orders him to Dr. Harlan Carson, but Gabriel insists that they have to get to the doctor for Maggie. Eugene later sits in his room, attempting to brainstorm a list of facts he knows about the current situation. He then confronts Dwight in his room and makes it known that he is aware of his involvement in Rick's plan. He attempts to talk Dwight from any further opposition in exchange for keeping his involvement a secret but Dwight insists that, with all that is occurring, the Saviors are sure to face defeat. Eugene refuses to defy Negan and walks out, warning Dwight not to try anything else that would result in any harm to the Sanctuary's inhabitants. Eugene observes the front doors of the compound, still swarmed with walkers. He asks Laura how long the barricades will hold, she theorizes at least one or two days. Eugene is called to the infirmary by Harlan Carson, who is tending to Gabriel's worsening condition. Carson speculates several infections and that Gabriel does not have long before his situation grows dire. While he shows concern due to not having the right medicine, Eugene condemns Gabriel's actions as a member of the Militia, deeming it partially his fault for his current condition. Carson leaves Eugene in charge of watching Gabriel while he ventures to the marketplace to search for the appropriate medicine. Gabriel awakens, asking if Eugene is willing to help him break Carson out of the compound. Eugene reminds him that the area is overrun and that he is someone who only looks out for himself. They share a talk about the principle of doing the right thing, Eugene is adamant that doing the right thing for one could mean trouble for another while Gabriel argues that doing the right thing requires faith in one's self and believing that God has a plan for everyone. When Eugene deems Gabriel's beliefs as absurd, he retorts that as a man of science, Eugene would have initially doubted the concept of walking corpses, showing that the unbelievable is still possible. With this concept, Gabriel expresses hope that Eugene will eventually know when to do the right thing when the time comes. Eugene ponders his words, looking down at the dry red paint on his thumb. Eugene is visited in his room by Tanya, who inquires about a broken radio that Eugene was tasked with repairing a week prior. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Category:Male Category:Characters